Albums
by rottentothecore
Summary: The songs tell the story of McKinley’s star Quarterback’s younger sister. The music conveys her life as it unfolds, connecting each moment of one episode to the next. These are the albums, and she is Ryan Hudson. Trigger Warning! (sexual situations, abuse, drugs, teen drinking, hazing, & self harm)
1. Prologue

ﾟ ·

**Prologue** \- _**Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'**_

**1995**.

_Lima, Ohio _

The summer was so hot and humid, due to it being in the middle of an intense summer July. The sun was scorching the skins of everyone, if they were to step outside, or even stand next to a window. Escaping the heat, Carole Hudson carried her paper-bagged groceries from her beat up, red Volvo into her home, her two year old son following her with each trip she took. Finn was almost like her little magnet. Wherever she went, he was soon to follow, never wanting to part from her. Carole adored that part of being a mother — the clingy toddler age. Of course, it was a pain to be constantly needed, having to take off work whenever Finn was sick, or too upset to even function. It was so difficult being a single mother, with no relatives around to help out. To make matters worse, she would have to quit her job in the next few months, because Carole Hudson was in fact pregnant again. 

It happened six months ago, on a lovely and intimate January night with her ex-boyfriend, Tate Montgomery. He was a very old soul, full of ambition to become something bigger than he was. He worked part-time at the local music shop, always bringing Finn home CDs and Cassettes of old bands for him to listen to. He was going to be an excellent father when their baby arrived. Too bad they broke up. It didn't end in a big argument, or anything. Tate was asked to go tour with a band, as a background musician, but he promised he would be back in time for the baby to come. But that wasn't the case at all, and no one expected it. 

She slammed the trunk to her car shut once she picked up the last bag of food — the bar with the eggs, and grabbed the toddling boy's hand that was beside her. Finn was a big kid, like at least six inches taller than other kids his age. Carole just figured that he had a big heart too, like his father did before he disappeared. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and every Saturday was movie night at the Hudson household. 

"Which movie tonight, Finn? We can watch Howard the Duck if you want! Or maybe we can watch The Lion King? Up to you!" Carole smiled, helping him up the single step and into the home. 

That was when she felt it — The sharpest pain going up her spine, cracking each vertebrae until she could no longer stand. Dropping to her knees, the bag smashed onto the hardwood, cracking all twelve eggs on impact. Something wasn't right. She felt like she had a fever, sweat now pouring from her head. Her stomach felt so empty at that moment, almost as if she had nothing in there. The presence of the baby was gone, and that was the scariest thing. 

"Mom? You okay?"

Those words snapped her out of her pain, 

"Yes, honey. I'm okay. Go get my purse." 

The little boy just obeyed immediately, his little Nike's smacking the floor as he rushed to the kitchen, snatching her brown pocket book from its resting place. Acting bravely, Carole crawled back up to her feet, stumbling to regain her balance. She had to get herself to the hospital — for herself and her unborn baby.

Once Finn returned, she grabbed the thirty pound toddler into her arms, along with her bag, practically limping back to her Volvo. She didn't even bother shutting the front door all the way. She had to help herself. Carole tossed Finn into the front seat, not even getting him into his car seat, before practically speeding to the hospital. Tears were in her eyes, her breathing irregular, almost like she was hyperventilating. She cannot lose her baby. This was her baby. She was bringing it into a world of love, and comfort, even if financials were not the best. Carole was over the moon that Finn would have a little sibling, and her son was constantly going on and on about his unborn brother or sister. Carole could not let herself and her son down. Losing this baby was not an option, but as the seconds grew, the more cold she felt. Her stomach felt no warmth, or even fullness. It was like an empty void, with no occupants at all. 

It felt like the world was crashing down around her. 

But, that was when something caught her attention.

_**"You make me weep, and wanna die..." **_

The song... The one Finn was obsessed with. The one they had to play on repeat, because he loved the instruments in it. 

It was from Evolution, Journey's album, that Tate had given to Finn before he left.

Her eyes glanced over to her son, his head bopping to the song. He was such a free soul, and it completely distracted her from her pain. Finn had no idea what was happening. He was just listening to the music, his little palm resting on Carole's purse, patting it gently.

_**"Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' each other..." **_

Luckily, their home was only three blocks from the hospital, so it didn't take long for Carole to be admitted, Finn sitting in a chair close to the bed. He was a good kid, very well behaved and able to compose himself when things were serious. The nurse had called one of Carole's friends to come and sit with him outside, just in case it got bad. Besides, Carole didn't want her son to see her upset, or distraught. 

Of course, the news was given to her — she had to deliver immediately. The baby was suffocating, its body going into some state of shock. 

Through the pain of the C-Section, and the obvious nervousness of doing the whole thing alone, Carole could only think about that song. 

_**"Now, girl, it's your turn to cry..."**_

Everything that she had been hiding finally came out in screams and loud sobs, now knowing Finn was out of the room, and not able to see what was going on. What was going on looked like the worst possible experience. 

A mother giving birth to her baby, two months early and with no one present. 

_**"It won't be long, now, until you're alone, when your lover, oh, he hasn't come home." **_

Finn sat in the waiting room, his dopey grin plastered on his face. He only knew that his baby sibling was coming early, and that was really cool. He just hoped that they liked the Na-Na part as much as he did in his favorite song. 

It only took a few moments for a very small, very red infant to enter the world — a baby girl. Her skin was so inflamed, almost too fragile to even hold. Her limbs were smaller than anything imaginable. Even though, her appearance was a bit overwhelming, the sound of her helplessly weak cries were music to Carole's ears. Relief went over her body. It wasn't over yet, but at least the baby was okay. 

For a moment, Carole thought her little girl had left. She thought her baby died — her precious baby girl. She believed that she had been torn from live itself, and her body felt that death. Luckily, that did not happen. Her baby girl was very much alive, but barely. Anything counted at that point.

_**"You're tearing me apart, everyday."**_

Of course, Finn didn't understand why he couldn't see his sister for a few weeks. He thought it had something to do with her not liking him, or her not wanting to stay. Carole insisted that it was because she was sick, and too little to meet Finn just yet. 

But finally, the time came for Finn to meet his baby sister. He spent everyday at the hospital with his mom, cuddled up beside her and loving on her, but begging to see his sibling. His clinginess was at a high, because he knew something was up. This day was different though. It was finally time. 

His big brown eyes were wide with awe as the nurse set the still very small infant into Finn's arms, almost falling in love instantly. Carole just smiled to him as he snuggled his face into the baby's. 

"Hi, Ryan. I'm Finn, your big brother..." 

His voice was so sweet, almost in a whisper against Ryan's thin face. 

Carole couldn't hold back her tears as she watched, knowing that this was meant to be. 

_**"Now he's lovin', touchin', squeezin' another."**_


	2. Rebel, Rebel

ﾟ ·

**Chapter One** \- _**Rebel, Rebel **_

**2009_. _**

_Lima, Ohio_

_Season One _

"**Pilot**"

Summer had faded into fall in Lima, Ohio, September crept up upon August. It was finally time to go back to school, which most kids despised. William McKinley high school wasn't really a marker, like other high schools in the area were. Its sports didn't succeed as well, and most of its departmental areas weren't known for anything. The only thing keeping on the map was the cheer team — The Cheerios. And luckily, a sixteen year old Finn Hudson had scored one of the cheer leaders as his girlfriend over the summer, along with getting on the football team and achieving his license, all before Sophomore Year even started. 

However, it was all starting that particular morning. The first day of school had finally rolled around, and Finn could not wait to pull up in his own car — his mom's old red Volvo —and not the ratty bus he had to ride years prior. Unfortunately, that came with the daily struggle of dropping off his younger sister, Ryan, at the middle school across the street. 

What sucked even worse was that she took forever to get ready in the morning. 

Their mother always went to work early, leaving the two Hudson kids at the house on their own. Years before, they would wait on the bus to pick them up, but now that Finn could drive, they didn't have to anymore. He was already running late, and he knew that his friends had plans to throw a couple of nerds into the dumpster before school started. Sure, he didn't really like it, but thats what everyone else did. Finn couldn't be late. 

"Ryan! I'm leaving with or without you! Hurry up!" 

"I'm trying to hurry, but I don't wanna look bad for my first day!" 

Ryan Hudson was starting the eighth grade that day. 

The once very puny, very weak baby girl had matured into a tall, beautiful teenager, with large blue eyes, pale white skin, and long, brown hair. She resembled her father, Tate Montgomery, but had the same heart and opinions as Carole. In a way, Ryan was like the perfect mash-up of both, just like their living situation now. 

As long as Ryan could remember, she always spent the weekdays with Carole, and her weekends with Tate. Her parents relationship really took a downfall over the years, especially when Carole legally changed Ryan's last name to Hudson when she was five, because of Tate's constant reappearance on the news for DUIs and outlandish behavior. She didn't want Ryan to be connected with him. Kids were vicious nowadays, and Carole was worried about her daughter's safety. The court really paid no matter to Tate's actions though, and once he was out of serving jail time, the custody agreement continued. Many battles were fought for the rights of the child, but in the end, it always worked out the same. That was the Lima Court System — never seeing the whole picture. 

Ryan didn't care much about it at all, mainly because a fourteen year old, despite thinking they know about everything that happens, they don't. She never felt unsafe around her father. She loved him, and sometimes preferred staying with him rather than her mom. It had nothing to do with Carole though. 

She didn't have a sweaty, older brother living at her dad's house: no one to share a bathroom with, or have to beg for rides to the bowling alley or the mall. 

Of course, Ryan loved Finn. They were siblings, and would do anything for each other. It was just nice to get away from him sometimes and have her own space. 

The two were actually close. With their mother working most of the time, it was usually just them — Finn and Ryan. Those moments are spent in the garage, Finn on his drumset and Ryan on her guitar, jamming out together to whatever CD was in the CD player. Usually it was Journey, or Red Hot Chili Peppers, or Rick Springfield. They both enjoyed music. 

The girl was standing in the mirror of the bath room, her lip poked out just enough to plump it up. Ryan was determined to really stand out this year at the middle school, maybe even get a boyfriend in the process. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white graphic crop top, her hair in curls down her back. Ryan was a pretty girl. Everyone told her that. She never felt it though. 

Her self confidence was weak, and her opinions on herself weren't positive at all, but Ryan was ready to start working on it, starting with plastering her face with makeup and making sure that her hair was perfect. The outfit was trendy, and just the right amount of scandalous. Her new, yellow Converse high tops were the right pop of color to complete her outfit. 

Satisfied, she bounced from the bathroom, grabbing her back pack from her room, before running down the steps and into the kitchen, immediately crashing into Lima's Jolly Green Giant. 

Finn barely flinched when Ryan collided with him, mainly because he was much taller than her. Instantly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, his eyes catching the glimpse of her bare stomach poking out from the bottom of her shirt. 

"Nuh uh. No way. Go change." 

Ryan's mouth dropped when she heard those words, "Why? This outfit is cool!" 

His face was getting red with frustration at this point, "No sister of mine is going to look like some Lima hooker. You look like you belong on Grand Theft Auto. Just go change. I'll wait on you." 

Ryan wished that she was at her dad's at that moment. Tate really didn't care at all what she wore, or what she did. He was just chill, unlike Finn. Finn was always so overbearing to her, constantly reminding her of safety, and appearance. It annoyed her so much, especially on that day. 

"You know what? I don't care! I'm not even your full sister, and you're not my brother! You can't control me because I'm not a Hudson!"

All that preteen angst, and visual emotions brought those powerful, hurtful words into play. Finn knew that Ryan was still going through her changes, but damn, those words hurt. She didn't mean it. Just this day was so important to her, and this was the one time she felt confident in herself. Finn just shot it down and she lost it. Those words hurt though, even if it was just the hormones talking. 

Finn let go of her shoulders, his mouth swinging open, not knowing what to say at all. He remembered saying those words to her once, when he was in middle school. 

It was a dumb game of tag, and that led to Ryan accidentally running into the wall, causing Finn's father's picture to smash on the floor. She didn't mean to do it, but Finn was absolutely livid. He shouted those exact words to her, _"You're not even my sister. You don't deserve our last name. You're not one of us!"_

Boy, Carole was upset when all that happened, as was a ten year old Ryan. Finn had never felt so bad in his life, and apologized a million times, but the words still stayed,_ "You're not one of us."_

Finn's large brown eyes blinked down to his sister for a moment, before shaking his head, "You know I'm just looking out for you." His voice was quiet, the hurt clearly being heard, "I don't want you to get all upset. Please just take a jacket or something just in case. It'll make me feel better. I am your older brother, despite whatever dad you have or what your real last name is. I'm always gonna be worried about you. So, please. Catch me a break, Ry?"

Ryan thought for a moment. She listened to his words, almost letting out a couple of tears. She held it back though. She couldn't cry in front of Finn. Those words meant so much to her, probably because of the hormonal imbalances in her body. She nodded, before just giving in and grabbing a random jacket out of the closet. It was Finn's letterman from the year before, the WMHS logo on the chest, and 'F. Hudson' across the shoulder blades. Ryan wanted everyone to know who her big brother was. After returning, she quickly gave Finn a hug, "I'm sorry for being a brat." 

"You? A brat? Never", Finn joked, trying to not show how flattered he was that she picked his jacket out of all the ones that were in the closet. A big, stupid smile was across his face though. He was just happy that he compromised with her, and it didn't end with them being unable to agree and having to call their mom. 

The two, after grabbing some poptarts for the road, jumped into the Volvo, immediately flicking on the CD and heading in the route of the schools. The CD was David Bowie's greatest hits, _'Rebel, Rebel'_ blasting through the speakers. How ironic. 

Over the music and the munching of their breakfast pastries, Finn glanced over to his sister, who was bopping her head and mouthing the words, pieces of the pop tart in her mouth falling into her lap. Kinda gross, but whatever.

"Ry? You grabbed your inhaler, right?..." 

"Yup!"

"And your Epi-Pen?" 

"Uh huh!" 

Premature birth was the leading cause of asthma, which Ryan had. It wasn't the worst it could be, but she still needed to carry the inhaler with her when she was away from her mother or brother. Same thing with the Epi-Pen for her nut allergy. Ryan was highly allergic to nuts. 

Fortunately, Carole only had to use the Epi-Pen once on her, and it happened so long ago. Finn barely remembered it, but he recalled his mom freaking out about it. He could remember Ryan's face getting all blotched, and her breathing becoming more and more shallow. It happened over a large ice cream sundae back when Tate and Carole were on speaking terms and still went out together with the kids. 

Finn really didn't like it when Ryan went to stay with her dad. It wasn't anything against Tate. He was a pretty cool guy. He just wasn't the best person. Sure, he loved his daughter, and on the days that he had her, they went to Cedar Point or somewhere fun. It's just he is a musician, and most musicians live a weird double life. Tate played gigs all hours of the night, and brought Ryan along with him, letting her get involved with the set. That seemed fun and all, but not really when she has school and homework and stuff. He just wasn't considerate of her at all. Of course, Ryan never complained about it. 

Pulling up to the middle school drop off, Finn gave his sister a smile, unlocking the door for her to get out. He noticed her biting her crumby bottom lip, staring out at the school. He could tell her nervousness kicked in. 

Finn used his hand to turn her face to look at him, before using his fingers to lightly dust away the remaining pop tart, "You got this. The outfit looks great. Go in there and show them all about being a Hudson." 

He was excited that she was in the eighth grade, so next year, they would be at the same school. They always caught each other up in grades, which made him feel better. At least he would be there if something went wrong. If her asthma was too much for her to handle, or if she accidentally ate something that she wasn't supposed to, or even if a boy won't leave her alone, he would be there to handle it. The high school was right across the street from the middle school though, so it wouldn't take long for him to get there if she needed him. 

Ryan just blinked for a moment, before giving Finn a smirk, grabbing her bag from the floorboard, "Thanks. You're the best. Try and finish that Spanish project you need to turn in, before mom shoots you." 

And with that, Ryan scampered out of the car and toward her school, getting stared at by everyone. Finn noticed, but just smiled. Sure, he didn't like her outfit at all, but at least he knew that she had a piece of him with her. He rolled his eyes when she was met by a group of boys, before pulling off toward McKinley High, where a usual dumpster throwing was about to take place. 

_**"Rebel, Rebel — how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so." **_


	3. Chiquitita

ﾟ

·

**Chapter Two** \- **_Chiquitita_**

**2009**. 

_Lima, Ohio _

_Season One _

"**Throwdown**"

"So, is it true?" 

"Is what true?"

"That your brother knocked up Quinn Fabray?"

Just like the high school, McKinley middle school was just informed of the Jacob Ben Israel's article in the school paper. Of course, it was the high school's paper, but gossip spread like wild fire to the Lima community. Most people breathed it in more than actual oxygen. 

This was the first time Ryan was informed though — in the back of gym class by one of the boys that she had been talking to lately. 

She did notice that a lot of people had been staring at her that morning, but she figured it was because of her outfit — her ripped jeans and a graphic RHCP shirt. Most kids her age didn't know who they were. It was a pretty awesome shirt, one that her father got her for Christmas. 

The Hudson family was very open with one another, mainly because there were only three of them. Wouldn't Finn have told her at least? 

He absolutely would have. No doubt in her mind. 

"That's the stupidest shit I have ever heard. No, he didn't." 

Ryan definitely believed that Quinn was pregnant. She really didn't like her all that much, probably because she was so bossy, even when she visits their house. Cheerleaders were a different species to the fourteen year old. Ryan was good at reading people, and could see the perfect head cheerleader cheating on her brother. 

All day, she denied the accusations, but made a mental note to ask Finn when he picked her up from school. 

Finally, the last bell rang, and Ryan practically raced out of the main entrance to the school to wait on Finn to pull around the car. Usually, it would be about ten minutes before he got there, unless it was Tuesday or Thursday. Tuesday was football practice, where she would just have to watch Finn lead his not so good team from the bleachers. Thursdays were Glee Club days, when Ryan had to walk over to the high school and wait in the choir room for her brother to finish up. It wasn't all that bad, and actually, she could tell a huge difference in Finn when he was with the club. She much preferred Thursdays rather than Tuesdays. At least Glee Club was indoors. That specific day was Friday, which meant that Ryan would have to wait. 

_But, Finn's red Volvo was already parked out front. _

Her blue eyes were expressing so many emotions all at once as she made her way to the car. Why was he here so early? 

Maybe he went home sick that day, and just came back to get her. 

Ryan threw open the door, tossing her backpack and lunchbox into the backseat. That's when she noticed it. 

_The radio was turned off. _

_That never happened. _

**Something was totally wrong. **

As Finn started to drive, Ryan let her eyes wander over to him, noticing his reddened, tear-stained cheeks. 

"So, it's true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Finn mumbled under his breath, "I just had a rough day." 

"Cut the shit, Finn. Is Quinn pregnant?" 

He practically slammed his brakes at the stop sign on the corner, and whipped his head to stare at her, his chocolate brown eyes filling up with tears again. 

"Who told you?" 

It was true. 

"Everyone's been asking me about it. I've been denying it though. Why didn't you tell me?" 

Finn stayed silent as he looked away, parking his Volvo at the stop sign. Some people were honking behind them, but he didn't care. He was in shock. Finally, he answered her. 

"I didn't know how to tell you, or Mom."

Tears finally streamed down his face. Ryan had never seen him so vulnerable before. Sure, she had seen him cry a lot. He was a pretty emotional person. This was different though. He was terrified. 

Quickly, Ryan just reached over and hugged his neck so tightly. She needed to be supportive of him, despite having her own opinions on the whole situation. There was something wrong with it all. It all seemed like some twisted lie. Maybe that was just Ryan being in denial. There was no way Finn, her big brother, could have impregnated the president of the celibacy club. Nevertheless, she needed to be there for him. 

His head eventually fell into her lap as he sobbed, cars now driving around them. Ryan just rubbed his head, trying to figure out something to do. Her eyes were soon fixated on something. 

**The radio. **

Quickly, she flicked it on, and a special song came on. It was almost like magic. 

"**_Chiquitita, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on._**" 

Ryan was holding back her own waterfall, as she opened her mouth, beginning to sing along. This was ABBA, one of their mother's favorite bands. 

"**_Your best friend, the one you can rely on_.**"

Finn slowly sat up, sniffling his tears to her. He looked terrible. Ryan could only imagine what Quinn looked like. She probably resembled the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz, with her makeup running everywhere, all over the perfect Cheerios uniform. 

"_**You were always sure of yourself, but it seems you've broken** **a** **feather**..._"

Finn's face just perked up, the big, goofy grin beginning to reappear. His sister was always the one to make him smile. When they were young, Finn often found himself getting upset and jealous over his sister, because she had a father, and he did not. Ryan always found a way to make the situation funny though. She always found some way to make him laugh. 

_"You're the lucky one. My dad will never be as cool as yours. My dad is just a guy. Your dad is a hero!"_

It was Friday, which meant Finn had to drop his sister off at her father's for the weekend. At least she wouldn't be able to accidentally tell their mom about the whole ordeal. He began driving again as the song continued, starting to see some silver lining in the clouds that hung over him — all thanks to his little sister. 

_**"I hope we can patch it up together..."**_

By the time that Finn was starting feel better, it was time to say goodbye to Ryan. Every Friday was torture for him anyways. He didn't trust Tate at all. He was a rockstar with a rockstar attitude and lifestyle. Finn just didn't want Ryan to have that sort of drama in her life. 

But what was he putting her through now? 

He didn't even consider how this whole thing would affect her. 

Ryan kept her opinions to herself, knowing very well that it would just make things tense and emotional again. 

The Volvo pulled around to the bottom floor of the Lima Hills Apartments, where Ryan's father lived. Parking, the two siblings got out of the car, and met each other at the door. Ryan had her backpack on at that point, and her lunch bag at her side. Finn didn't even remember her grabbing them. 

He always asked the same thing to her before he left. 

"You have all your stuff with you?" 

"Yeah. I'll be okay." 

"And you'll call me if you ever feel uncomfortable? Whatever hour?" 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

Then, they hugged, like they always did. 

But, this hug was much tighter than usual. It meant much more to both of them too. This was unity between them. She knew that he was going to tell their mother when the time was right. It wasn't her place to do so, and Finn appreciated that. No matter what, Ryan had Finn's back. No questions asked at all.

**_"Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come, and they go, and the scars they're leaving... _**

**_You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end_**

**_You will have no time for grieving_**

**_Chiquitita, you and I cry_**

**_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_**

**_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_**

**_Sing a new song, Chiquitita..."_**


	4. Never Walk Alone

ﾟ ·

**Chapter Three** \- _**Never Walk Alone**_

**2009**. 

_Lima, Ohio_

_Season One _

"**Ballad**"

Monday started out normal, like every lame Lima day. The air was getting chiller, as fall began its tour through the tiny town. It was at the end of October, about two weeks from Halloween. Halloween was always Ryan's favorite holiday, but only if it fell on a weekend. 

Luckily, it did. 

Halloween was the day that her father and his band did the best set list at their weekend shows. Ryan got to go in the clubs with him, and sometimes be able to join on him on stage. She loved it. 

The adrenaline was incredible. 

It made her feel alive. 

Sure, the locations of these concerts weren't the best, and her father often abandoned her after the shows, but Ryan never really told anyone about it. She didn't want her ability to see her dad to go away. 

At her mom's house, she had to share Carole with Finn. It was fine for the most part, but Ryan always believed deep down that she loved Finn more, because of his father. Carole truly loved him. She married him. All Tate was to her was an ex-boyfriend with baggage, and that baggage was Ryan. 

Ryan had to share a bed with her father when she stayed on the weekends, but was often moved to the couch when Tate brought home a woman from whatever club they performed at. She never put up a fight to him. She had witnessed first hand what he could do when someone told him 'no'.

Tate had become more violent throughout the years, partly because of his drinking problem, and partly because of his rockstar lifestyle. 

His apartment was a wreck — dirty dishes everywhere, clothes laying on the floor, and sheet music dusted all over the furniture. It was a rockstar's apartment though. Ryan's asthma always acted up there, because of the dust, mold, and cigarette smoke. But, at least they didn't spend a ton of time there. 

They spent most of their time together going to gigs around the area. Tate Montgomery was actually a very popular guy, almost like the Kurt Cobain from Lima, Ohio. He was grungy, and wild. Ryan was nothing like him, but her features matched his completely: brown hair, blue eyes, chiseled features, and the perfect, pink lips that the Montgomery bloodline carried perfectly. 

That morning, Ryan's perfect pink bottom lip was busted, bruised around right above the chin. It wouldn't be easy to cover, but she tried. She had to go to school that day. 

Her outfit consisted of her long, black sweater and ripped jeans, along with her converse high tops. She pulled on her red, leather jacket over her shoulders. Ryan rarely wore it, because it was a very bright, flashy red, but maybe it would distract from the bruising on her mouth. 

Rushing down to the only bedroom in the house, she poked her head in, seeing her father and some girl still asleep. Ryan let out a silent sigh. She was going to be late to school, and it wasn't like she could skip. Finn would know, and tell their mom. Same thing would go if she called him to pick her up. She couldn't say she was sick, because then she would have to go to the doctor. Ryan could just hear it now: "What happened to your lip?"

She had already mapped out the perfect response, "I accidentally hit myself with the head of my guitar when I was playing it."

Of course, that was far from the truth. 

She just stepped away from the room and went to the living room, where she had slept the whole weekend. Grabbing her backpack, Ryan pulled it on, snatching her lunchbox from the table. It was empty, of course. It was always empty on Monday's. Carole always packed her lunch for her before she left for work, because of her allergies and stuff. Tate never had food to put in it. Sometimes, Ryan would pack extra food from her mom's house in her backpack, so she would have something to put in there. That day, she didn't. 

Ryan was holding back her tears as she slipped out the door, her body aching. She hadn't eaten since the night before, and the couch wasn't all that comfy. Now, she was going to make a mad dash to school, before she was late. Ryan knew that getting into trouble wasn't an option. They'd call Carole, and of course, they would ask about Finn's baby. He still hadn't told her. 

Breaking out into a sprint, Ryan started the seven block sprint toward William McKinley Middle School, the tears she was trying to hold back falling across her cheeks as she did. It had only been a few steps away from the apartment building that she had to stop, her wheezing beginning like a firetruck's sirens. Nevertheless, she had to keep going. Ryan had to get to school on time, but deep down, she knew that wasn't possible without a car. 

Unable to run any longer, she started walking, wiping her tears on her jacket. All was lost. She felt as if someone punched her in the chest. She had been betrayed. Why didn't her father wake up? He always took her to school on Monday mornings. 

Ryan knew that she should have woken him up; however, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. 

He **terrified** her. 

Lost in her thoughts, Ryan didn't even notice a junky, blue car pull up beside her, the window rolling down all the way. 

"Ryan? What are you doing?"

Ryan's head turned, her feet stopped from walking. It took a moment for her to answer, out of pure shock, "Mr. Schuester?"

Mr. Schuester was Finn's Glee Club director, who Ryan spent every Thursday with after school. She usually just sat in the audience as the Glee Club rehearsed. Finn had introduced him to her when he started in the club, mainly because there was no way for Ryan to get home on Thursdays unless she waited on Finn. She was the only non-Glee kid allowed at Glee rehearsals. 

"What are you doing? School starts in like fifteen minutes."

"Walking, I guess."

The man in the car couldn't believe what he had just heard. Walking to school that's at least a quarter of a mile away? That's nonsense. 

"Get in. I'll give you a lift." 

A wave of relief washed over Ryan's nerves as she rushed around and climbed into the car, immediately turning to Will, "Thank you so much."

As he began to drive, he kept looking back to Ryan, something not settling right with his stomach. There was a purplish color on her lip. Maybe it was makeup. He knew Finn's family. He had met his mom. He knew exactly where he lived— on the West side. Why was Ryan walking to school? He had never passed her before on his way to work. 

**Nothing added up.**

"So, explain to me why you were over here, Ryan. I thought you all lived on the West side."

"My mom's house is on the West side. My dad lives on the East."

"I, uh, thought you all didn't have a dad", Will mumbled, obviously confused on the whole situation. Finn never went into detail about his father. He just knew that he didn't have one. 

"Finn and I have two different dads. His is dead. Mine lives over here. I stay with him on the weekends."

Will slowly started understanding what was going on. One thing stuck out though — Why was her last name Hudson?

"But, your last name is Hudson. How does that work?"

Ryan had promised her mom not to tell anyone the whole reasoning. No one needed to know who her dad was. Tate was always on the news for something, and flew in and out of jail like night turned into day. 

"She changed it when I started school, because of Finn. She wanted us to share a last name so everyone knows we are siblings."

That didn't make any sense at all, but Will made a mental note to ask Finn later when they had their Glee class. 

There was something off with Ryan. She seemed distraught, but calm. She acted like it was a normal day. Was it though? What happened? What was on her lip? 

"Ryan, I want to know why you were walking to school. I never pass you, and anytime I see you, you're with Finn. Why didn't you just ask him for a ride? You know that you can come and talk to me. I might not be your teacher, but I care about you and your family."

Those words **got** her.

She **wasn't** going to cry. There was no way she could. **Not at all**. 

"Please tell me what's going on."

She shook her head, lying through her teeth, "Its just been a rough morning, and Finn usually has plans on Monday mornings. My dad got called in super early this morning. He's a doctor. My mom goes to work early too. There was no other option."

As the schools came into view, Ryan spoke again, "Mr. Schuester? Can you do me a favor and not tell Finn about all of this? I don't want him to worry."

That shocked him. He wanted to talk to Finn about this whole thing, but of course, it wasn't his place. If she didn't want him to bring it up, he wouldn't. He still planned to dig deeper on the situation though. Will was blown away by everything he learned from her. 

"Of course, I won't tell him. If you ever need a ride again, just let me know. No more walking to school, okay? I'll give you my number."

Anyone could have come and kidnapped her from that side of town. She was in middle school, still practically a baby in most people's eyes. She could've been taken. She could've been killed. The possibilities were endless of what could have happened. Luckily, Will had been there. 

Once Will had written down his number for her, and dropped her off, he parked at the high school, immediately rushing to Emma Pillsbury's office. He had to get his thoughts in order. 

"Emma? Can you pull some files for me? Finn Hudson and Ryan Hudson. Ryan's at the middle school."

It only took two seconds for everything to start making sense — connecting the pieces one by one like a puzzle. 

Ryan Montgomery was once her name, but it was changed in 2000. Montgomery?

A copy of her birth certificate revealed the truth. 

Tate Montgomery was her father. The most problematic musician in all of Lima was who she belongs to. He used to be in the Glee Club, the same year Will did. The world stood still as Will glanced up at Emma, "She said that he was a doctor. Why did she lie to me?"

—————————————————————

Once Glee Club rolled around, Will had put the incident from that morning on the back burner, not wanting to reveal the concern he actually had. Sure, Ryan was not his student, but she was Finn's little sister. He felt the need to help her, no matter what. 

The lesson that particular week was Ballads, and Will needed to get the heartache he felt toward the girl off his chest for a moment. 

"Ballad. From Middle English, balade. Who knows what this word means?"

"It's a male duck," Britney exclaimed, the stupidity making the whole class groan.

"A ballad is a love song."

"Sometimes, but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music—which is why they're the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Okay, now, sectionals are in a few weeks and there's a new rule this year– we have to perform… a ballad", Mr. Shuester smiled. Of course, the smile was fake. He couldn't get it off his mind. Montgomery? Tate Montgomery? 

He knew that Ryan wasn't safe. 

Mr. Schuester continued on, trying to conceal his true worries, "Okay. So here's our assignment for the week: I'm going to pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it. Your partners will be chosen by fate. Before the fates decide, I'll give you an example..." 

He trailed off for a moment, his smile dropping to show his true state of unease. 

"I'm going to be honest with you all... I had a really weird interaction with a student this morning... I could tell that something wasn't right, but she wouldnt tell me what was going on... She's not in this classroom right now, but this ballad is for her."

"Do we know her?" Tina questioned, concern growing on everyone's faces. No one even thought it was Ryan. 

Ryan was always really encouraging to them during Glee practice, often applauding and cheering in the empty audience when they finished a number. They didn't know anything was wrong, not even Finn. She was hiding something though, and it was bugging Mr. Schuester to death. 

"No, you don't." 

As the piano started to produce the backing track, Will began the song: 

_**"When you walk through a storm, **_

_**Hold your head up high,**_

_**And don't be afraid of the dark...**_

_**At the end of a storm, **_

_**There's a golden sky, **_

_**And the sweet silver song of a lark...**_

_**Walk on through the wind,**_

_**Walk on through the rain,**_

_**Though your dreams be tossed and blown...**_

_**Walk on, walk on**_

_**With hope in your heart,**_

_**And you'll never walk alone,**_

_**You'll never walk alone..."**_

—————————————————————

The week had flown by weekly. No one noticed the bruise on her face, or the fact that she hadn't really been eating that much. Ryan was actually very proud of herself. Not even Sandra Bullock could pull off a performance this good. 

It was Thursday. Glee rehearsal had ended and the Hudson kids had just gotten home. Finn had escaped to his bedroom, holding his laptop. He was busy with his Glee assignment that Kurt was helping him with, and had given him the idea to sing to Quinn's sonogram. 

Going to the kitchen, Ryan glanced around, her stomach craving all the snacks that Carole kept in the pantry. 

Ryan had read online that if you didn't eat, your body would eventually become accustomed to not eating. Her stomach still growled though. It didn't feel all that good. She just gave up though, and decided to go to her room.

Finn's voice could be heard throughout the home, 'I'll Stand By You' being the song of choice. She had no idea what was next. Not at all. 

Going up the stairs, Ryan noticed the sound of Finn's song stopping. 

That's when she heard it. 

"Finn, what's going on? What are you doing?" 

Holy shit. It was their mom. She was home early. Did Finn not close the door?

Running up the rest of the steps, Ryan went to Finn's room, stopping right before she could be seen by her mother or brother. She wanted to hear what was going on. 

"Uh, nothing."

"Were you just singing to a sonogram?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is Quinn pregnant?"

It took a second before the sound of heart wrenching sobs leave Finn's mouth, "Mom... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

That's when Ryan made her entrance, but remained by the door, just watching what was going on. 

Finn collapsed into Carole's arms, unable to function because of the raw emotion that was going on. Carole just sat there, holding her son tightly, "Shh... It'll be okay... We'll get through this..." 

Ryan decided it was time to get in on the love, climbing up behind them. She wrapped her arms around Finn's torso, squeezing as if it was her last time hugging her brother. Their mom was a cool mom. Of course, she cared what they did and punished them sometimes, but really understood what they were going through. 

Ryan didn't cry. She **couldn't** cry. 

"Ryan? Did you know?" Carole asked, tearfully looking over to her daughter. 

Ryan just nodded lightly, before burying her face into the back of Finn's shirt, trying to comfort him. For as long as she could remember, Finn wasn't really the one that comforted her. She was usually the one that was strong for him. Ryan never cried, because it just made everyone else upset. She had gotten pretty good at not crying when things got rough. It was like her super power. 

It was a matter of seconds before Carole spoke again, "You know, your father and I were scared when we had you, Finn. We were married, but we were still so young... It felt like we had no one." 

Finn sat up, letting Ryan squeeze in between him and Carole. 

"But you still ended up being the best thing that had ever happened to us. You are the greatest journey I have been on." 

Ryan knew that her mom was just trying to make Finn feel better, but her way of doing it made her feel so upset. She was just her extra cargo from a bad relationship, and Finn was the golden child. He could do nothing wrong in her eyes. It wasn't the time for Ryan to make a scene though. Finn was actually hurting. 

"It'll all make some sense at some point. It just seems like the world is ending," she explained before glancing to Ryan, "You should have told me, so I'd have time to plan a surprise baby shower or something", Carole joked, nudging her playfully. 

Ryan just felt hurt. 

_But what was new? _

—————————————————————

That next Monday started the worst of it all, when she came home to find Quinn Fabray's stuff in her bedroom, all her suitcases everywhere. Apparently, Finn had finally spilled the secret to Quinn's parents at dinner on Sunday night, and they threw her out. Of course, Carole took her in and gave her Ryan's room. Ryan hadn't even been home to defend the rights to her stuff. 

Ryan stomped down the stairs, her hands in fists. She didn't even take off her backpack yet. She was absolutely livid. Her room was hers. It was the only place of privacy she had, and now, it belonged to someone else. The bathroom her and her brother shared was now having another person use it too. That meant no more hot water, or any time to do anything in it in the morning. 

Finn was sitting with his girlfriend on the couch in the living room, watching a re-run of Jaws on the television. Ryan immediately stood in front of the screen though, true rage boiling up inside her. She started off her rant calmly though. 

"She's in my room?" 

Finn just nodded, trying to find a way to still see the television screen, "Yeah, you're gonna sleep with me or mom until we find somewhere for Quinn to stay." 

Tears actually started to fall from Ryan's obviously angry, blue eyes. It was serious if she actually showed her tears. 

Finn had only seen Ryan cry a handful of times throughout her life, most of them being when she was an infant. Seeing her cry meant there was an empowering reason behind it. 

He stood up, walking toward her, "Ryan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She slowly backed away, shaking her head, "You know damn well why I'm crying! You all just auction off my room when I'm not here! All my shit too! It's like... It's like I don't even matter!" 

Quinn remained silent, just watching the fight unfold. It was all Finn's fault. He shouldn't have told. 

He was dumbfounded for words as he continued to walk toward her. Finn, of course, was upset that it really hurt her that much. He didn't think she would care. 

"You know that Mom and I never intended to hurt your feelings. Quinn needs her own space." 

"So do I! I don't care that she's pregnant, or that you're too shoved up her ass to even acknowledge that you're just hurting me! Do you know how many people try and ask about this stupid baby?! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everything!" 

Before anyone could stop her, Ryan was out the door, slamming it hard enough to shake the whole floor of the Hudson house. She had to get out of there. 

Finn was about to follow her, but Quinn called him back, "Just let her go. She needs time to cool down." 

With that, he gave one last glance at the door, before sitting back down with her. 

—————————————————————

Ryan had no where to go. 

Her mom's house was not an option. 

Her dad's house wasn't one either. 

It had been almost an hour since she left home.

She was now sitting on a bench close to the park, crying heavily into her hands. Nothing felt right anymore. Nothing felt secure. 

No one was looking for her. She didn't matter to anyone. There was absolutely no one to talk to either. 

Finn had **betrayed** her. 

Her mom **never understood**. 

Her dad **didn't care**. 

Ryan felt as if the world was falling apart at the seems, and there was no way for her to fix it. 

It was now nightfall, and there was no one around her. She figured that her mom was home now, making dinner for her family. Quinn was probably sitting in Ryan's seat, since there was only 3 seats at their family dinner table. No one even acknowledged her disappearance. 

The fall chills settled in as Ryan shivered, putting her hands into her red leather jacket she was wearing. Something brushed her fingertips though. Pulling it out, it was a piece of paper — Mr. Shuester's number. Maybe she could call him. 

Getting up from the bench, she quickly sauntered to the nearest payphone, scraping together enough change to make a phone call. 

"Mr. Shuester? Cuh... Cuh... Can you come and get me?... I'm... I'm at the park."

Within three minutes, the junky, blue car pulled up, Will getting out of the car to meet Ryan. She was still crying, her makeup running everywhere. The still bright purple bruise was showing, as were some new scratches and marks. They checkered her face, but that was the least of her worries. 

As soon as he approached, she instantly ran into his arms, sobbing into his shirt, "I'm so sorry to bother you" 

Stunned, he hugged back, noticing how distressed the fourteen year old was. Will didn't have a great idea of what was going on, or why she was so upset. 

Escorting her to his car, Will opened the door, letting her sit down before closing it, "Let me call my wife, and I'll take you to eat, okay? We'll get through this together and sort it all out." 

He stepped away from the car, calling Finn. He had to lie. He had no idea what was going on. 

He answered in no time. 

"Mr. Schue? It really isn't a good time. Ryan kinda ran away, and—"

Just the sound of Finn's voice tore Will's heartstrings. It sounded so lost, and worried, and vulnerable.

"Finn, I found her at the park. What's going on? She's crying like crazy..."

"Oh, thank god!" Finn exclaimed loudly, before turning his mouth to the side, "Mom! Mr. Schue has her! It's okay!" 

"Did she run away or something?" 

"Yeah, she found out that Quinn is staying in her room and kinda flipped out. She yelled at me, then just left. I should have followed her..." 

"I'm going to take her to get some food, and I'll bring her back to your house, okay? How long has she been gone?"

"About an hour or so... I thought she was coming back, but then it got dark... And my mom came home and panicked and stuff." 

"Did you all call her dad?" 

There was a brief moment before Finn answered, "What do you mean?" 

"I know about Tate, Finn. I saw it on your files when you registered for Glee Club." 

That was a fat lie, but whatever. 

Finn didn't answer him. 

"So, I'll be dropping her off in about an hour. She's okay though. Just upset." 

With that, he hung up. 

Schue took Ryan to a McDonald's, noticing her only getting a medium french fry and a Diet Coke. Odd, but okay. Little was said as they ate, which just calmed her down a little bit. Will finally saw that place on her lip — the bruise. All of them could be seen in that light. He didn't ask though. He didn't need to ask. 

On the way back to the Hudson household, Will sighed heavily, letting his eyes wander around the road ahead of him, "Thank you for calling me, Ryan." 

"I had no one else to call... But, you're just taking be back to the place where this all started." 

"Would you rather me take you to your dad's house? I can definitely do that", Will said, seeing if what he believed was true was. 

Ryan shook her head, "He doesn't need to be bothered with all of this. It's not his fault." 

**Bingo**. There was the sign. 

"Ryan? Do you like music?" Will was trying to change the subject now. 

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I love music. My dad taught me how to play guitar... And Finn and I play together sometimes. Why?" 

"Maybe when you move to McKinley High, you can join Glee Club? I'm sure everyone would love to have you, and I guarantee that you will get in", Will smiled softly. Maybe if she got involved with Glee, she wouldn't feel so alone, "Until then, I can let you get involved with them after school. You can be my assistant." 

After a thought, Ryan agreed, "Alright..." 

A moment of silence filled the car, before Will started talking again, "Do you know what a ballad is?" 

"No." 

"It's a song with a meaning of self expression... It's like a song you give to someone, for them to understand what you mean. I want to sing one to you, okay?" 

And just like that, he started singing: 

_**"When you walk through a storm, **_

_**Hold your head up high,**_

_**And don't be afraid of the dark...**_

_**At the end of a storm, **_

_**There's a golden sky, **_

_**And the sweet silver song of a lark...**_

_**Walk on through the wind,**_

_**Walk on through the rain,**_

_**Though your dreams be tossed and blown...**_

_**Walk on, walk on**_

_**With hope in your heart,**_

_**And you'll never walk alone,**_

_**You'll never walk alone..."**_


End file.
